La dama y el pierrot
by marth de andromeda
Summary: esta bien, esta bien. yo soy el que se hace el tonto en este pequeño circo, soy un pobre pierrot


**La dama y el pierrot**

_**Holiiii y bienvenidos a mi primer one-shot basado en una canción del mismo nombre "pierrot" de la vocaloid miku pero más en la versión de senka (escúchenla esta hermosa) quería usar pierrot de nombre de título pero ya había muchos one-shot con ese título. Ahora pokemon es propiedad de gamefreak y Nintendo**_

* * *

-mami, mami, mami ¡cuéntame esa historia! Esa la que me prometiste antes de que me fuera al campamento- hablo una niña de 9 años con cabello azabache, ojos azules, vestida con una camisa azul, un chaleco negro de cuatro abotonado, un chaleco rojo encima, una falda roja, unas mayas negras y unas zapatillas

-claro cielo ¿Qué historia te prometí?- una mujer de cabello corto y color miel con un vestido amarillo de manga corta hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos negro y un suéter rojo cargo a la niña y la llevo al cuarto de la niña

-¡la historia de pierrot!-

-bien la del pierrot será- la mujer sonrió y acostó a la niña en la cama para luego sentarse a un lado de ella –bien empecemos, esta historia se llama la dama y el pierrot. Todo comenzó así…..

* * *

En una mañana soleada en pueblo boceto, una niña de 7 años de edad con vestido rosa, sombrero de paja y unas sandalias blancas, corría con mucha tristeza por el bosque. En busca de un lugar donde pudiera llorar y que nadie más la pudiera escuchar, donde no la pudieran encontrar sin importar lo mucho que la buscaran, no quería ser encontrada y pudo encontrar un lugar. Era un pequeño lago de agua limpia y cristalina, con flores por varios lados y un árbol cerca del lago, todo era hermoso en el lugar. Excepto por la joven señorita que estaba llorando debajo del árbol

-¡es una tonta! Nunca sabe cómo me siento, solo quiere que haga lo que ella quiera, nunca puedo elegir lo que quiero ¡nunca!- la niña grito a todo pulmón, logrando sacar todo el estrés, cosa que asusto a los animales que habitaban aquel lago

-¿sabe señorita? No me parece bien que una persona tan hermosa como usted llore y grite de esa manera, pues podría dañar su bella voz- menciono la voz de un niño detrás del árbol

-¿q-quién eres?- la niña se alejó corriendo y con muchos nervios del árbol

-¡oh! Disculpe mi osadía por favor, todos me conocen como pierrot ¿me podrías decir porque lloras?- el dueño de la voz se dio a conocer tras salir del árbol, lo que hizo que la niña abriera los ojos

Era un niño de cabello azabache y de al parecer 7 años que usaba una camisa blanca desfajada, un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros, guantes blancos, gorro de bufón negro en la cabeza y una máscara sonriente con una lagrima bajo el ojo izquierdo de la máscara

-es porque…..mi mama quiere comprometerme con alguien, además siempre decide por mi aunque odie lo que ella elija- ella se volvió a entristecer y agacho la cabeza

-tranquila, mi trabajo es hacer que el mundo ría para así ver sus sonrisas y eso te incluye a ti- él le sonrió y fue atrás del árbol por una enorme pelota roja

-¿qué vas a hacer?- la pobre niña se asustó, pues pensó que la golpearía con la pelota, pero eso se fue cuando vio que el subió en la pelota y trato de mantener el equilibrio

-voy a hacer un tru- ¡aah!- antes de que pudiera terminar, este cayó al suelo y se dio un fuerte golpe incluso su pelota cayó en el

-santos cielos ¿estás bien?- esa niña corrió al lado de él y trato de levantarlo

-aah, así no tiene chiste- ella parpadeo sin comprender –se supone que debes reírte- quería reprocharle pero en eso se para y va una vez más por la pelota y lo vuelve a intentar –voy hacer que llores pero de alegría, are que esas marcas saladas se diluyan con nuevas lágrimas y cambiar esa cara triste por una brillante y bella sonrisa

La niña vio al pierrot subirse a la pelota una vez más y cayo otra vez, ella no rio. al contrario se preocupó más por él y una vez más, volvió a subir a la pelota y volvió a caer y así como decían "la tercera es la vencida" el logro hacerla reír aun con toda la tristeza que tenia

-vez, tienes un bonito rostro como para que estés detrás de una máscara triste- él le sonrió

Ella volvió a reír y el volvió a sonreír por ver que serena estaba contenta otra vez, todo se volvía risa y diversión para ambos, siendo pierrot el que hacia trucos y ella actuaba como el público y como voluntaria en uno que otro truco, donde el azabache siempre era el que se golpeaba con algo de manera leve o incluso tropezaba y caía de la pelota o al lago por accidente de vez en cuando. Cosa que le causaba risas pero sobre todo tristeza a esa niña, así entre bromas, trucos y otras cosas, el día paso rápido y la tarde cayo, trayendo consigo un hermoso atardecer. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas y este ya estaba llegando a su fin

-perdona me tengo que ir- dijo el pierrot sin pensar

-espera, quédate conmigo, por favor- en ese instante la niña tomo su mano y lo atrajo a ella, pues un gran vacío se empezaba a aparecer

-oye tranquila, te aseguro que nos veremos otra vez- se rasco la mejilla aun con la máscara –mientras tanto mantén esa sonrisa muy linda que tienes- en eso un sentimiento se hizo presente en la peliamielada –bueno, tengo que correr adiós- este se dio la vuelta, se soltó de la mano de aquella niña y quiso correr

-espera- ella lo detuvo agarrándole la mano nuevamente antes de que se fuera –¿cómo te llamas?-

-ash, solo llámame ash- le respondió sin dudar -¿y el tuyo?-

-serena-

-¿serena? qué lindo nombre- subió un poco la máscara y enseño una sonrisa que mostraba una gran alegría para que ella lo viera y luego bajo la máscara –bueno serena, nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo

-si-

Y desde aquel día, no hubo un solo un solo instante en que serena no pensara en aquel payaso de nombre ash y este hacia lo mismo y tampoco había un solo momento en que serena se riera y se preocupara por las caídas de ash

* * *

-¡kyaaa! ¡qué romántico!- la niña azabache abrazo a un peluche que se estaba al costado de ella, mientras la madre sonreía -¿ya termino?

-tranquila hija, aún le falta por terminar-

-¿entonces porque te detienes mami?- la niña se rasco la cabeza por la confucion

-¡porque me acabas de interrumpir!, aah tenías que salir igual a tu padre- la madre suspiro –bueno continuo…

* * *

Desde ese día el pequeño payaso y la joven señorita se vieron a diario en ese lago donde se conocieron para jugar, hablar y de vez en cuando comer de los postres que serena le traía a él solo para ver el rostro de ash. El cual era más listo y pasaba la comida por debajo de la mascara

Y sucesivamente los años pasaron y ellos se volvieron muy unidos a pesar de que serena siempre lloraba o se ponía triste cuando ash decía estar bien por algún golpe severo, todo les iba bien a serena y a ash, excepto por el hecho de que ash repetidas veces era enviado al hospital por varios accidentes mediante sus actuaciones y también porque serena a sus 16 estaba por ser comprometida con uno de los hijos de dos mejores amigas de su madre. El primer chico se llamaba kalm exern, el cual conocía de un año después de conocer al pierrot y el segundo era un chico de nombre ashton Frederick, su apellido no lo conocia y a este solo lo había visto en una foto

La madre de kalm era una diseñadora de modas muy reconocida y su padre era un policía, en cambio. La madre de ashton era una chef con un restaurante 5 estrellas en kanto y otro allí en kalos y de su padre solo sabía que fue un maestro de escuela y que había desapareció. Por parte de ash, él siempre iba a la plaza de ciudad lumiose todos los días para hacer un show y asi alegarle los días a la gente

-¡acérquense gente! Soy pierrot y vengo hacerles feliz el día por más difícil y triste que sea- ash, quien estaba usando una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro con tirantes del mismo color, una corbata negra, zapatos cafés, su gorro de bufón y su característica mascara sonriente con una lagrima en el ojo izquierdo, subió a un monociclo y comenzó haciendo malabares con cinco pelotas azules

Entre hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños hicieron un círculo alrededor del pierrot, vieron como le lanzaban cuatro pinos de boliche y hacia lo mismo que con las pelotas solo que a un ritmo más lento y lazaba las pelotas y los pinos más lejos. Casualmente serena, la cual vestía una blusa negra de hombros blancos, una falda roja, un sombrero rosa y unas zapatillas deportivas negras (_**técnicamente la ropa que uso hasta el capítulo del debut**_), estaba entre el público pero, la vio llorar entre la audiencia por el show de ash y también kalm estaba con ella

Kalm era un tipo amargado, si no tenía lo que obtenía lo que el quería, se aseguraba de que sea suyo por cualquier método y serena desgraciadamente estaba en la lista de cosas que quería kalm. Sin duda era alguien con quien uno no debería meterse solo que ella no tenía idea de eso. Mientras ash disfrutaba hacer su show y serena se entristecía un poco al ver a ash, kalm solo preguntaba cómo es que su rival nunca aparecía y en su lugar tenía que competir con un pobre payaso

Entre risas y asombros, un niño del público lanzo una roca que impacto en la cabeza de ash, el cual callo de frente al suelo y pelotas como pinos le cayeron en encima de él, por lo que la gente miro horrorizada la escena. El joven sangraba y nadie hacia nada, excepto por un platinado que tomo la roca y dijo que la roca estaba bien y estaba fuera de peligro. Desgraciadamente el público más joven se estaba asustando y sus lágrimas se podían hacer visibles tras su respiración alborotada, incluso serena estaba asustada

-¡descuiden gente estoy bien!- el joven pierrot tenía una mueca de dolor bajo la mascar –no lloren estoy bien- en eso él se le acerco de forma tonta a un bebe que estaba a punto de llorar y de la nada, una flores rojas aparecieron en el lugar donde estaba sangrando debido al golpe–¿ves pequeño? ¡Que la diversión continúe!-

El pobre ash siguió con viejos actos y trucos, a lo que logro terminar cuando el sol se escondía aunque la mayoría habían terminado mal, pero aun así la gente estaba feliz y estaba riendo, riendo del dolor del pierrot, de sus caídas e incluso del golpe con la piedra. ash ya no podía continuar por el momento y fue a descansar a una banca cerca del lugar donde hizo su presentación, hasta que una familiar voz lo llamo

-¡ash!- esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado, era serena, quien se veía muy preocupada por lo ocurrido y llevaba un botiquín en sus manos -¿estás bien? ¿te duele mucho el golpe?-

-tranquila, simplemente soy algo torpe y me caigo con regularidad- el con algo de nerviosismo se rasco la nuca, mientras que serena colocaba el botiquín a un lado de ash y le empezó a vendar la herida

-estas mintiéndome…..¿porque lo haces?...¿porque no eres más honesto con tus sentimientos?- la joven termino de vendarle la cabeza y miro de forma melancólica al payaso

-¡oye! Yo no te he dicho ninguna mentira, enserio estoy bien- le menciono ash mientras señalaba la sonrisa en la máscara, cosa a la que serena comenzó a llorar -no te pongas así, por favor. Are lo que sea, jugare sobre la luna y mantendré el equilibrio por ti, solo dime ¿qué debo de hacer para que dejes de llorar?-

-¡entonces se honesto por una vez en tu vida!- serena le grito entre lagrimas

-pero ya te dije que….- pudo haber continuado, pero una mujer de cabello negro y recogido, ojos azules, botas de tacón blancas, junto a un short igual blanco pero con una línea amarilla, una blusa igual blanca y un saco blanco con lo que parecían ser unas alas en su espalda lo interrumpió al tomarlo de las manos

-eres el pierrot verdad?- hablo la mujer y el asintió –en ese caso me sentiría muy honrada de que te unas a mi circo-

-no quiero ser grosero pero ¿quién es usted?- con algo de incomodidad se logró soltar de la mujer

-oh pero que tonta soy, con tanta emoción olvide mis modales. Mi nombre es dianta carnet, soy la maestra de ceremonias y dirijo el hermoso circo devoir y vine aquí a ciudad luminalia porque he escuchado que había un talentoso payaso y déjame decirte que me sorprendió como fue que a pesar de aquel golpe en la cabeza, te pusiste de pie- aquella mujer rio un poco y luego le entrego una pequeña tarjeta, para luego mirar a serena –joven dama, tu novio aria un perfecto espectáculo en mi circo- dianta acaricio la cabeza de serena

-el n-n-no es mi novio- hablo por lo bajo serena mientras se sonrojaba y olvidaba un poco la tristeza que le daba ash

-ahora volviendo a lo de antes, si estas interesado ven a las afueras de la ciudad, busca una carpa y hay me encontraras- termino de decir para luego abrir la puerta de un auto del cual salieron más de cien payasos –claro que no te obligare pero estaré esperando tu llegada- por ultimo entro al auto y los payasos entraron para después avanzar a máxima velocidad lejos de la gente

Cuando la mujer salió de la vista de ambos y luego serena poso su vista en ash quien siguió con su vista en el camino por donde se fue aquella mujer aunque su mirada se notaba que estaba entre triste y animado, a lo que ella lo movió un poco para bajarlo de las nubes por mas grosero que fuese

-¿y bien?- le pregunto con un tanto de curiosidad

-¿y bien qué?- contesto confundido

-sobre lo que te dijo aquella mujer- sonrió

-no sé qué pensar, me gustaría entrar al circo pero hay unas cosas que me lo impiden- ash le regreso la sonrisa debajo la mascara

-¿Qué cosas?- serena poco a poco se le acerco con curiosidad

En eso ash se le acerca al oído y le susurra algo que ella no logro a escuchar bien, fue algo que solo el viento escucho y a la vez se lo llevo. Tras eso el payaso desinflo la gran pelota que usaba y la guardo en una maleta junto a las pelotas y demás cosas que uso en su espectáculo, cuando estuvo a punto de caminar al lugar donde vivía, la misma voz lo detuvo

-vayamos a ver ese circo- era serena

Ella le tomo la mano libre de ash y lo llevo arrastras a las afueras de ciudad luminose y aunque este se estaba quejando ella disfrutaba del viaje hacia el circo. Cuya carpa era verde y la entrada blanca con un enorme que decía cirque devoir en letras rojas junto a un dibujo de lo que parecía ser una mujer de pelo corto y verde, con un gran vestido blanco con verde la cual se veía bailando. Sin duda alguna se veía muy elegante ese circo y más de frente, se veía hermoso y serena estaba cómoda al lado de ash, pero este se sentía un tanto nervioso

-esto….serena…¿me podrías devolver mi mano?- menciono ash, mientras que serena lo miro con cara de no entender pero después observo su mano y se llevó un gran sonrojo al ver que aun sostenía su mano

-p-perdon- ella inmediatamente lo soltó y camino hasta que solo pudiera verle la espalda –d-de todos modos, de-deberíamos ir a ha-hablar con esa persona-

-si eso creo-

Ambos entraron en la gran carpa verde que desde adentro se veía roja y vieron a más de 40 personas que practicaban para un próximo show, no los molestaron y buscaron con la mirada a diantha la mujer que lo invito, la cual al instante que los vio dejo de hablar con un hombre de brillante armadura con tonos dorados y con una mujer vestida de falda y suéter marrón con unas sandalias hechas de lo que parecían ser largos dientes y fue directamente a recibirlos al notar su presencia

-¡pequeño pierrot que alegría verte por aquí! ¿Asi que decidiste venir?- diantha se les acerco de manera elegante a lo que logro observar a serena –y veo que trajiste a tu novia- y aunque serena le había dejado en claro que no eran novios, ese comentario no la evito sonrojarse a mas no poder

Serena guardo silencio y espero el momento en que ash dijera lo contrario, pero eso nunca llego, el simplemente se quedó en silencio y simplemente se rasco la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo y se podía notar a simple vista que estaba sonrojada. Pues su sonrojo le llegaba hasta las orejas

-jeje….si…bueno- el azabache no pudo articular una sola oración completa, algo que hizo que diantha riera un poco

-desgraciadamente no hay tiempo para las presentaciones…..aunque te conocí hoy jeje- aquella mujer los arrastro y los subió a ambos un carrito de golf para darles un tour completo de todo el circo. El cual en si era grande, había desde jaulas con animales hasta un pequeño restaurante afuera –les presentare a mis compañeros que son casi como mi familia, las personas con las que hablaba eran tileo y dracena ellos están a cargo de un pequeño cuento para niños sobre un caballero, una princesa y un dragón –en eso señalo a un chico de anteojos, cabello rubio de atuendo como un científico pero con el sombrero de mago, una chica igual rubia con unos patines y una mujer de cabello rosa y atuendo negro- él es citron el encargado del espectáculo de ciencia mágica y a su lado se encuentran korrina quien es también encargada pero en el show de patinaje extremo y malva encargada en el espectáculo de fuego

-vaya sí que tiene mucha variación en sus espectáculos- serena se sentía en un lugar mágico todos parecían estar enfrente de un público real a pesar de estar ensayando e igualmente le pasaba a ash

-exacto, ahora continuo, él es lino el líder de los trapecistas y a su lado esta viola nuestra fotógrafa estrella y princesa en el acto de tileo y dracena- en eso señala a un hombre de piel morena con lo que parecían ser piedras en su cabello y unas mayas negras y a una mujer de cabello rubio con blusa de tirantes, unos pantalones color verde y una cámara –por allá podrán ver al miembro más viejo del circo y el domador más talentoso, nuestro querido amaro y con él está el segundo miembro más viejo, el mejor y más rápido artista en hielo edel- señalo a un anciano de gorro verde y un hombre robusto y gran barba

-¿esculturas en hielo? ¿No suena algo tonto?- pregunto ash con algo de gracia en su tono

-por supuesto que no, solo míralo ya va a empezar a esculpir- aquel hombre sintió que lo observaban por lo que sonrió y tomo una cierra eléctrica, diantha dio la orden de que iniciara y posteriormente en solo un minuto termino haciendo un velero, cosa que ash y serena no podían creer –¿sigue siendo tonto?- ash negó –las siguientes son Astrid y Valeria, Astrid es nuestra vidente y encargada en los shows de estrellas y Valeria es una bailarina y cantante muy talentosa- diantha señalo a una mujer de piel morena y un traje oscuro como el espacio con unas pequeñas luces que simulaban ser estrellas y a la una mujer que usaba una especie de vestido de lolita con unas mangas que eran casi unas enormes alas

-¡que hermosa se ve!- exclamo serena mientras admiraba a la mujer vestida de lolita, hasta que noto un extraño color negro brilloso en sus ojos –pero….¿porque sus ojos están negro?- le pregunto a la mujer de blanco con cierto miedo

-bueno…es una historia triste, por lo que te lo resumiré…..ella es ciega, no conozco los detalles de porque tiene los ojos así de brillantes a pesar de ser oscuros pero te recomiendo que nunca le preguntes sobre eso- ella bajo la cabeza y emitió un triste si, a lo que diantha y ash notaron, pero este último tomo su mano y subió su máscara un poco a la altura de los labios para que supiera que estaba sonriendo, cosa que la deprimió más pues su sonrisa era forzada

-¿son todos?- pregunto ash mientras bajaba su mascara

-aún faltan dos integrantes mas- diantha salió de la enorme carpa y condujo hasta un pequeño restaurante nada lejos del circo, donde se podía ver a un hombre que vestía una filipina blanca, pantalón, zapatos y mandil blanco junto a un pañuelo azul por su cuello. Quien era perseguido por una niña rubia que corría con una sartén en mano –ellos dos son narciso nuestro chef en jefe y eureka mi compañera en las presentaciones que después pasa a ser ayudante en el restaurante de narciso-

Todos los integrantes faltantes del circo salieron de la carpa para presenciar el momento diario de narciso y eureka, quien no dejaba de menear la sartén y amenazaba con golpear al chef por razones que solo ash y serena no entendían. Comieron, rieron, se presentaron formalmente y hablaron con todos y sin excepción, sin duda era toda diversión, alegría y un momento bastante familiar estando con ellos y cuando la hora llego, lastimosamente tuvieron que decir adiós. Por lo que diantha los llevo cerca de la casa de serena y se despidió pero no sin antes decirle que ahora debía decidir

-bueno joven pierrot, espero que hayas tomado su decisión mi cómico amigo, pero seré buena y le daré un poco de tiempo para que hable con su hermosa novia- al terminar sus palabras la mujer estuvo se quedó afuera de la puerta del auto esperando a que ash terminara

-entonces ¿Qué haz decidido?- pregunto serena mientras sentía que su garganta se secaba y las manos le sudaban por los nervios

-no sé qué decir- el joven poso una mano en su nuca mientras daba unos cuantos pasos adelante, haciendo que serena sonriera un poco y lo tomara de la mano

-sabes, me gustaría verte aunque fuera algunas vez en el circo- ash se sorprendió debajo de la máscara al escuchar a serena, pero luego sonrió

-está bien, si es por ti, actuare solo una noche-

Tanta alegría inundo el cuerpo de serena y no dudo en abrazarlo ni un segundo, sin duda esas palabras eran como un hechizo que le daba una enorme alegría a serena, una alegría que siempre era causada por él y destruida por el cuándo mencionaba estar bien. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos momentos, sin duda estaban muy cerca el uno del otro e incluso podían sentir la respiración del otro. Cuando estaban tan cerca que sus labios llegaban a rozarse, diantha llego a separarlos

* * *

**En la casa de kalm**

-ese estúpido payaso se está robando a mi prometida y más con ese asunto del circo, pero eso no se queda así. Me desharé de este pobre pierrot, pero tiene que parecer un accidente…¡ya se! Tengo una idea ¡sycamore!- mando a llamar a su mayordomo

-¿qué ocurre amo kalm?- el llamado llego a velocidad incalculable pues si llegaba tarde habría un castigo para el

-quiero que mañana me lleves temprano al circo devoir- kalm sonrió y el mayordomo se preocupo

-co-como usted ordene amo kalm-

**Volviendo a la casa de serena**

* * *

-y bien jovencito ¿ya te decidiste?- diantha le sonrió al payaso y a serena, lo que hizo que ambos rompieran el abrazo de manera muy rápida e hizo que se quedara callado por unos segundos para calmarse

-s-sí y me siento muy honrado de que me haya invitado a unirme a su circo pero me temo que tendré que rechazar su oferta, aunque me gustaría participar aunque sea una sola noche en su circo- tal vez su máscara no dejaba ver sus ojos pero la mirada que ash tenía era una muy decidida y un tanto melancólica

-mmmm déjame pensarlo….no sé si se pueda- la pelinegra se llevó una mano a la cintura y la otra al mentón para pensar, luego golpeo la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho–¡ya se! Mañana es nuestra última presentación en ciudad luminalia y me gustaría que tu acto sea el que finalice nuestra presentación ¿crees poder presentarte mañana?-

-por supuesto- el joven asintió

-mmm pero no sé qué tan lejos vives…..¿porque no te quedas hoy con nosotros y ya mañana vuelves con tu familia?- el volvió a asentir y ella sonrió –perfecto, te esperare en el auto para que puedas despedirte de tu novia-

Serena se volvió a sonrojar y pensó profundamente el por qué ash rechazo entrar a ese maravilloso circo, la mataba la curiosidad saber que eran las cosas que le impedían unírseles a diantha y a sus compañeros y no quería sonar tan desesperada por saberlo. Por lo que intento cambiar el tema

-dime ash, ¿Por qué no aceptaste unirte a ese circo?- serena se le acerco lentamente mientras que ash solo le sonreía

-ya te lo dije antes, hay algo que me lo impide- ash se dio la vuelta y fue en dirección al auto de la dueña del circo y esta al ver que entro encendió el auto y se fue junto a ash quien se despedía agitando la mano

-¡espera!- serena corrió al auto de diantha lo más que podía -¡por lo menos dime que es lo que te lo impide!- grito mientras el auto se alejaba más y mas, por lo que tuvo que detenerse al llegar a la esquina de la calle

-¡lo sabrás mañana, te lo prometo!- le dijo cuando ya estaba fuera de rango de vista de serena para después quitarse la máscara, lo que mostro un rostro con una cicatriz de unos cortes en forma de zeta y unos profundos ojos castaños–aaah que bien se siente sentir el aire en el rostro-

-sabes que tu madre se preocupara ¿verdad, Joven ashton?- la maestra de ceremonias lo observo brevemente mientras le mostraba una sonrisa mientras conducía al payaso

-lo sé pero, a ella le importa más su negocio que yo desgraciadamente, así que aprendí a esconder el dolor-

-y lo has hecho muy bien, pero ella no te lo cree- la mujer sonrió aún mas

-¿a qué se refiere señorita diantha?- ash se colocó su máscara de nuevo

-lo sabrás mañana-

Ash no quería creerlo, ella tenía razón, serena acertaba cuando escondía el dolor, incluso se había formulado la idea de que ella fingía todo pero, ¿Qué ganaba ella con eso? Serena no ganaba nada, pero el perdía algo y ese algo era un poco del cariño de serena. Ella siempre lloraba aunque le dijera que él estaba bien de manera tan natural

Después de un viaje en silencio, por fin llegaron una vez más al circo, donde narciso ya esperaba a diantha con un platillo listo para ella y uno para ash. Aunque este solo se presentaba un día, para después no volver a ser visto por ellos en un lo que sería un largo tiempo. Después de esa comida a lo cinco estrellas preparada por narciso, todos en el circo comenzaron a ensayar sus actos respectivamente

Diantha y eureka bromeaban y presentaban los actos como si hubiera un público, tileo le clavaba una espada de plástico a un enorme dragón de cartón que era movido por dracena y viola corría a abrazar al caballero, narciso creaba nuevas recetas, malva hacia un ave de fuego, lino se movía de liana en liana, korrina saltaba y patinaba por varias rampas que habían sido colocadas hasta en el techo de la carpa, amaro solo le decía que hacer a unas cabras y estas lo hacían sin dudar, citron probaba un nuevo experimento que casualmente exploto, Valeria danzaba y cantaba como si de un ángel se tratara, Astrid movía estrellas holográficas en el cielo y edel hacia nuevas esculturas de hielo. Por su parte el payaso pensaba en que sería bueno, tenía tantos buenos trucos y actuaciones en mente pero no había nada que se pudiera comparar a todo lo que ellos podían hacer

Ash solo pudo soltar un largo suspiro para después observar las actuaciones de todos, sin duda eran muy entretenidos y más el de tileo y dracena, que a pesar de ser un cuento infantil si era bastante cautivador. Luego de eso observo a korrina la cual paso por dos extremos en perfecto estado para hacer cuerda floja y al verlos literalmente se le ilumino la máscara. Sin duda ya tenía una idea para su acto, por lo que se le acerco a diantha y a eureka para informales

-señorita diantha, ya tengo una idea para mi espectáculo- ella no entendió y ash tuvo que señalarle los dos extremos a lo que diantha sonrió

-me parece una perfecta idea, pero me temo que tendrás que practicar mañana porque ya iremos a dormir- aquella mujer se despidió mientras tomaba a su ayudante y se metía dentro de un baúl y se detuvo cuando muy apenas se notaba su cabeza-por cierto dormirás por hoy en el remolque de citron y lino ¿sabes quiénes son verdad?-

-si pero ¿Dónde queda exactamente?- el azabache quedo sorprendido con lo que hacía diantha

-atrás del restaurante de narciso ¡buenas noches joven pierrot!- después de que hablo la dueña, eureka se despidió y cerró la puerta

Ash sonrió algo incomodidad y fue corriendo de manera emocionada al lugar que diantha le había mencionada y después de una equivocación en el remolque de Valeria y viola, pudo llegar a su lugar de descanso por ese día. El lugar no era malo, era espacioso como para que ellos y otras 3 personas durmieran allí, al principio citron estaba viendo la televisión y el moreno con piedras en el cabello estaba en una hamaca mientras leía un libro. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia del payaso, fueron a darle la bienvenida como solo ellos sabían

-¡bienvenido payaso! Soy lino y el citron, en estos momentos te arriamos una graaaan fiesta de no ser que mañana será el último show por cierto…- el trapecista se le acercó y le susurró al oído –dime ¿qué estaba usando Valeria?...y de paso me dices de viola- en eso el rubio tomo a lino de la oreja para devolverlo a la hamaca en la que estaba

-tampoco le interesas a Valeria, perdónalo está un poco desesperado por tener novia, le ha preguntado a casi todas las chicas del circo si quieres ser su novia y estas le dicen que no– este le dio un apretón de manos al payaso que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y al igual que el trapecista este se le acercó al oído y le susurro –aquí entre nos, viola está interesada en lino y está esperando a que el se lo pregunte-

-e-entiendo- ash sonrió algo incómodo por la atmosfera que después olvido al ver detalladamente al rubio. Quien le recordaba a cierta asistente en dos lugares –por cierto ¿porque la niña estaba persiguiendo a narciso durante mi visita?-

-¿te refieres a mi hermana? Bueno eureka es algo asi como una estudiante de narciso y si hace comida asquerosa el le dice- citron se relamió el pelo hacia atrás e hizo un acento francés -"¡_sacrebleu! si así vas a cocinar asi, mejor ni le cocines a los animales que estos morirán con un solo bocado de tu basura"_ entonces ella se enoja y comienza a golpearlo hasta que pida piedad- en eso los tres rieron y ash se quitó la mascara

-soy ash el pierrot, mucho gusto citron y lino-

-el gusto es nuestro, me alegra que te vayas a quedar con nosotros y la verdad ya nos hacía falta un payaso- dijo lino mientras se bajaba una vez más de su hamaca

-yo…la verdad solo me presentare mañana- ash bajo la mirada con melancolía

-es una pena, pero supongo que te necesita más que nosotros-

-¿Quién me necesita?-

-bueno ya es hora de dormir, tu cama por hoy será la litera de arriba y buenas noches a los dos mocosos calenturientos que apenas descubren su cuerpo- entre citron y ash se hizo presente un gran sonrojo mientras que lino reía por el efecto de sus palabras

* * *

**Mansión ketchum en kalos**

-¿Cómo que aún no saben dónde está? Por dios es solo un chico de….da igual la edad, pero no creo que sea más listo que dos guarda espaldas bien entrenados que no se les pasa nada ¿o sí?- grito una mujer de cabello rojo recogido en una cola de caballo, vestida de ejecutiva y con mirada furiosa a 3 hombres trajeados

-no tenemos escusa señorita delia, el dijo que iría al baño del restaurante y parecía que no salió, solo vimos salir a un anciano, un hombre, un niño y un payaso enmascarado- hablo uno de los 3 hombres con algo de miedo

-serán estúpidos, recuerda lo último que me dijiste- la mujer de semblante enojado se dirigió a su escritorio, donde allí destapo una botella de vino y s sirvió una copa

-¿un payaso enmascarado?- delia asintió –¿y que con el payaso?-

-_sabía que debí contratar al ruso, al mexicano y al alemán. Ellos se veían más listos que estos tontos_\- lo pensó mientras bebía un poco de su copa –el payaso es el muchacho ¿entienden? no me importa cuántas leyes rompan ¡quiero que lo encuentren y que lo traigan a casa! su compromiso con la hija de grace es de suma importancia para el negocio-

-¡si señorita delia!-

-además lo quiero vivo y sin ningún moretón en el rostro ¿entendieron?-

-¡entendimos señorita delia!- los tres hombres salieron de la oficina y tomaron rumbo hacia la ciudad

La noche transcurrió con ash durmió como un bebe en el remolque de lino y de citron, serena muy apenas durmió por la intriga en las palabras del payaso, kalm miraba el cielo con una gran sonrisa y delia no paraba de observar la ventana de su oficina con una mirada inexpresiva. Esperando el momento en que su hijo llegara con inexplicables heridas tratadas cuidadosamente y otras que ni sabía que tenía, aunque no lo admitiera. Se preocupaba un poco por su hijo presuntamente desaparecido

* * *

La noche rápidamente termino, el sol comenzaba a hacerse presente en toda ciudad lumiose y el circo ya estaba ensayando a primera hora del día para el espectáculo de despedida en el que ash estaba incluido con un acto temeroso de cuerda floja en monociclo y kalm ya estaba tan cerca del circo que desde donde él estaba podía ver la gran carpa verde del circo al igual que serena, la cual y estaba en la entrada y se decía palabras motivantes para poder entrar. Sus palabras ni siquiera la hacían dar un solo paso al frente, solo se quedaba nerviosa y de pie afuera de la entrada a la carpa. Que de no ser por la niña rubia que al verla en la entrada fue corriendo por ella, que convenientemente era la misma niña que perseguía al chef, armada con una sartén

-¡novia del payaso, que alegría verte de nuevo! ¿Vienes a visitarme o a visitar a payaso?- la niña le sonrió de manera muy alegre mientras la abrazaba

-vine a visitarlos a ambos, por cierto eureka ¿Dónde está ash?- serena de igual manera le sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la niña

-¡ah! Ahora que lo mencionas, payaso está ensayando adentro ¿quieres ir a verlo?- serena negó con la cabeza

-luego, no quiero distraerlo en sus ensayos-

-entonces juega conmigo- eureka se aferró a su mano mientras la estiraba para que la siguiera

-¿hay área de juegos aquí?- la rubia asintió –entonces vamos, pero solo hasta que sea una hora antes del espectáculo-

-descuida, ya lo sé de todos modos yo presento a los artistas junto a diantha.

Tras esto, ambas se fueron juntas a los columpios, sube y baja, entre otros juegos que tenía el área por varias horas. Kalm se había ido ya hace pocas horas, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y un boleto para el espectáculo en la noche. Ash estuvo practicando en una cuerda floja pequeña hasta lograr hacerlo perfecto para el show de esa noche, no había nada fuera de lo normal por los alrededores de no ser porque ya faltaba una hora para que empezara el show, por lo que eureka tomo de la mano a serena y la hizo entrar lo más rápido posible a la carpa para que alcanzara un lugar en primera fila para después despedirse y entrar en el telón pues el lugar ya estaba bastante lleno

-es una lástima que ash no se nos una- esa palabras de parte de un chico rubio de anteojos, sorprendieron a la pelimiel, la cual abrió un poco los ojos pues resulto ser citron, el mago científico –pero creo que ya se cuál es la razón y déjame decirte que es una razón muy linda- serena quedo apenada –bueno tengo que irme pero antes una cosa, yo que tu conservo todos mis nervios al final- lo último la confundió ¿a qué se refería con eso? Antes de poder preguntarle al rubio de que hablaba, este ya se había ido y en su lugar estaba alguien mas

-¿disculpe está ocupado este asiento?- le hablo una voz bastante familiar a serena

-¿k-kalm? Creí que no te gustaban las cosas alegres- sin duda era el amargado quien tenía una enorme sonrisa de zorro lo que causo que serena se alejara un poco –adelante, toma asiento-

-me alegra escucharlo, dime serena que tal va to- la recién empezada charla con serena fue interrumpida por la voz de diantha

-ranas y caballos…a no espera- ella bajo un poco el megáfono para pensar y después volvió a hablar -era burros y caminos, no así tampoco era

-es damas y caballeros, señorita diantha- eureka entro a escena con un traje de arlequín amarillo

-oh muchas gracia hurra-

-es eureka- con eso todos en el publico rieron, incluso kalm que era todo un cascarrabias

Y así después de unas cuantas bromas, unos cuantos trucos de magia y una que otra cosa sin explicación por parte de diantha y eureka, los espectáculos fueron presentados. Primero fue la historia de la princesa y el dragón de tileo, dracena y viola, con la cual todos se emocionaron y lloraron, luego fue presentado el acto de lino junto a los trapecistas, la cual impacto a pocos y sorprendió a muchos. Después vino el acto de korrina, la cual los apantallo a todos en el público, incluyendo a kalm. Lo siguiente fue el acto de amaro el cual hizo un excelente espectáculo con los animales, el siguiente acto fue de citron quien termino explotando con un experimento, cosa que hizo que la gente se riera a montones incluyendo a kalm

La siguiente en aparecer fue Astrid quien con su simple presencia apago todas las luces del circo y lo ilumino con estrellas holográficas y las movió de tal manera que estaban tomando forma de constelaciones, después fue edel quien esculpió un dragón, un cisne, un fénix, un Pegaso y a la princesa Andrómeda en hielo. El show continuo con malva quien escupió fuego, creo vórtices de fuego entre otras cosas de fuego que trataba de no acercárseles a los espectadores. El penúltimo acto fue de Valeria, quien danzo de manera tan extravagante y con mucho cuidado de sentir en donde pisaba y cantaba casi igual que una sirena y al finalizar su canto, todos sin excepción le aplaudieron, si incluso kalm

-señoras y señores, como nuestro último acto antes de despedirnos verán una muestra de valor, el payaso lagrimudo anduviera en un monociclo por encima de sus cabezas en la cuerda floja mientras hace malabares con 10 pelotas a la vez, aunque tranquilos, hay una red de seguridad pero eso no lo sabe- hablo diantha a todo pulmón en el megáfono

-pero diantha, ¿Cómo se supone que él no se va a enterar si usted ya lo dijo por el megáfono?- eureka sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras le jalaba una ala a la maestra de ceremonias

-¿pero qué cosas dices? Es obvio que no es cierto- todos rieron otra vez excepto serena, pues a eso se refería citron con que guardara sus nervios para el final

* * *

**[Flashback]**

_En medio de los ensayo, por el almacén de la escenografía y otras cosas que usaban para los espectáculos, se encontraba un joven de gorro rojo pagándole una gran suma de dinero a un trabajador del circo para sabotear un acto de payaso pierrot_

_-quiero que parezca un accidente- menciono el chico mientras sujetaba la cuerda que se usaría para el acto -¿esto será suficiente?- tiro la cuerda al piso y mantuvo su vista en una red grande_

_-no aun no- el trabajador se acercó a la red de seguridad y con una navaja le hizo un pequeños cortes por varios lados_

_-con eso bastara- el chico se fue a paso lento del almacén mientras dejaba al trabajado atrás y se preparaba para ver el último espectáculo del payaso_

**[Fin del flashback]**

* * *

-con ustedes ¡pierrot el payasoooooo!- diantha señalo el telón y de allí salió el payaso con un atuendo de bufón morado junto a esa mascara sonriente con una lagrima que lo caracterizaba

-¡buena suerte payaso!- con estas palabras ash comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar donde se encontraba la cuerda y cuando está en la sima, monta su monociclo y se prepara para iniciar a andar en la cuerda floja

A un cuarto de camino serena se pone de pie y reza por la seguridad de ash, mientras que este al llegar a medio camino nota que la cuerda se acaba de romper y este empezaba a caer, desde esa altura podira ser una muerte segura, de no ser por la red. Cuya suerte sufre lo mismo que con la cuerda, esta se rompe. Haciendo que ash se estrelle contra el piso y que su máscara quedara completamente destruida por el impacto

-¡AAAAAAAAASH!- grito serena desesperadamente mientras que todos los del circo y el público solo miraban con horror la escena. Tras llegar a su lado, lo levanta con mucho cuidado –ash, respóndeme ash…- serena ya estaba llorando poco a poco mientras era sorprendida al ver quien estaba bajo la máscara –eras ashton ketchum todo este tiempo?

-tranquila- serena sintió como ash o ashton pasaba la mano por su mejilla y con su dedo pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas que salían –no ensucies ese hermoso rostro con lágrimas- menciono con una sonrisa que la calmo un poco a pesar de lo alterada que estaba

-eres un tonto, corro a auxiliarte ¿y tú me dices que me esté tranquila?- le replico serena algo indignada pero sin poder detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos

-sabes, la razón que me impidió unirme al circo, eras tú serena- esas palabras de parte de ash hicieron que serena detuviera las lágrimas por un momento y diera paso a un gran sonrojo que ocupo todo su rostro –no quiero dejarte sola nunca y al mismo tiempo no quiero estar solo, por eso quiero estar a tu lado siempre-

Para serena todo eso la hizo sentir como si solo estuvieran ella y el herido pierrot a pesar de todo el alboroto que había en el circo. Por inercia y por deseo, ash acerco su rostro al de serena y ella hizo lo mismo y ya cuando sus labios y la respiración entre cortada de ambos se podían sentir. Ambos unieron sus labios por primera vez dando como resultado un suave y tierno beso entre los dos y aunque ese beso pareciera de unos segundos, para ellos fueron horas, horas que su alma y corazón disfrutaron. El beso termino cuando serena se separó de la unión entre sus labios y los de ash, para después mirarlo de manera tierna

-¿te duele?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-si, me duele- ash le respondió mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la pelimiel y comenzaba a llorar

-tranquilo, no importa si no puedes sonreír, no lo intentes otra vez o me dolerá. No importa si ya no puedes soportarlo más, yo llorare junto a ti- serena también se aferró a ash quien ya cerraba los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa

* * *

-¿se murió?- la niña la interrumpió otra vez

-¿te dije que se murió?- pregunto la mujer con el ceño fruncido

-no-

-entonces déjame terminar- la mujer suspiro y continúo con lo último –una ambulancia de la familia del payaso llego en su ayuda y se lo llevaron a un hospital acompañado de aquella chica que lo acompaño todo el tiempo que el payaso estuvo con vida-

-¡que triste!- aquella niña ya quería llorar

-lo sé-

-dime mama ¿qué paso con la mama del payaso?- pregunto la niña con intriga

-al final ella acepto que nunca estuvo a su lado por causas laborales y que siempre le importo, por eso lo mantenía vigilado. El no le creyó a la primera pero al final el término perdonándola antes de su muerte- respondió la madre algo cansada

-¿qué hay de kalm?-

-pues termino con una condena a 6 años de cárcel por intento de homicidio-

-¿y cómo es que sabes todo esto mami?- antes de que la niña volviera a preguntar la interrumpió con nervios

-oh ¡mira la hora! Ya tienes que irte, ve por tu mochila, arréglate un poco el cabello y te espero abajo- aquella mujer salió del cuarto de la niña, pero no sin antes darle un beso de despedida en la frente para después ir hacia la cocina

Lugar donde se encontraba un hombre de camisa azul desabrochada que dejaba ver una camiseta negra, unos pantalones de vestir negros, unos zapatos de igual color y un delantal blanco con la inscripción "Kiss the cook" en el pecho que cortaba una zanahorias en una mesa al lado de un refrigerado gris. Quien súbitamente se cortó un poco el dedo al sentir la presencia de la mujer de pelo amielado, cosa a la que ella fue a ayudar

-perdóname fue mi culpa por entrar sin avisar, ¿te duele?- ella se le acerco por un lado y lo tomo de los hombros con cara de angustia y culpa mientras este se tapaba la herida con una servilleta

-un poco, pero no fue tu culpa- el azabache le sonrió mientras le besaba la frente a su esposa

-¡ashton Frederick ketchum! ¿Estas mintiéndome otra vez?- ella dejo a un lado la angustia y ahora paso a ponerse enojada mientras miraba asesinamente al azabache

-serena, te lo juro mi amor, no te estoy mintiendo- los nervios del azabache aumentaron con solo ver la mirada su ahora enojada, ella solo bufo y le desinfecto el dedo para luego colocarle una curita en el lugar donde se había cortado

-está bien, te creo...la próxima llamare- cuando serena estaba por retirarse, los brazos del ex payaso la atrajeron hacia su pecho donde la mantuvo allí por unos minutos hasta que ella subió la mirada y observo esos ojos cafés que una vez le oculto –sabes sigo sin creer que tu hayas sido uno de mis pretendientes y que hayas sobrevivido a ese accidente-

-yo tampoco lo creí hasta que nos casamos y lo del accidente, supongo que la red de seguridad me salvo de una muerte segura- ash paso su mano sin herida por la mejilla de la pelimiel mientras sonreía

-lo sé, además fue muy considerado de tu madre haber pagado esta pequeña casa en kanto y darte empleo como trabajador ordinario en su restaurante-

-al menos con eso tendré con que mantenerlas a ustedes dos, serena- ash beso su frente y serena sonrió para después alejarse levemente del azabache

-queras decir tres- ella le guiño el ojo inocentemente y ash palideció

-¿disculpa?-

-seremos tú, yo, nuestra hija y nuestro próximo bebe que nace en seis meses. Iré a dejar a Ashley al campamento, nos vemos luego- serena le lanzo un beso al azabache, lentamente se fue con la niña que ya la esperaba en la puerta y cuando se escuchó a la puerta cerrarse ash pudo salir de su transe

-¡espérame, serena je t'aime!- este dejo las zanahoria poco cortadas y se aventuró a perseguir a su esposa mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos esas últimas palabras una y otra vez

**EL FIN**

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en otro de mis dos fanfics y uno mas que se les unira cuando termine el de los deres de serena bye bye un abrazo enorme y hasta la próxima ;) **_


End file.
